The present invention relates generally to a door lock mechanism in an automotive vehicle with a center-pillarless body. More particularly, the invention relates to a structure for installing a striker in a swing door lock mechanism of the automotive vehicle.
Generally, a door lock mechanism is provided in a vehicle door. The lock mechanism is engageable with a striker secured in a center-pillar which extends in essentially vertical direction and divides a door opening into a front door opening and a rear door opening in a vehicle having front and rear doors. If the center-pillar can be taken out, a wider opening for getting in and out can be provided for the convenience of passengers. On the other hand, by taking out the center-pillar, difficulty is encountered in providing a door lock mechanism because the striker cannot be installed at its usual position on the center pillar.
A center-pillarless vehicle body construction can be provided with a door lock mechanism adjacent the upper and/or lower edges of the door. In this case, the strikers are secured onto a part of the vehicle framework such as the roof side frame or the side sill. Such vehicle body construction requires reinforcement of the vehicle framework to provide sufficient strength for the vehicle framework against bending stresses which may arise when the door is opened or closed.